


The Bet

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Betting, Cumplay, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Cisco loses a bet to Hartley allowing him to do whatever he wants for as long as he wants.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 of the Flarrowverse rare-pair week. This was written for the Hartley Rathaway/Cisco Ramon prompt. It also fills out the square Cumplay on my DCTV bingo card, so a two for one.

Cisco’s hips twisted and thrust trying simultaneously to get away from the feeling of another orgasm pending and to get towards it. Hartley chuckled lightly and pulled back from where he had been sucking off Cisco for the 4th time that night.

Cisco’s clever hands desperately pulled at the silk binding that kept them against the headboard. He believed that he could get the leverage that he needed so desperately if he could just get his feet underneath him. However, that was impossible with Hartley straddling him the way that he did.

“Can’t take anymore, Cisquito?” The answering whimper gave away the fact that Cisco both wanted to quit but also wanted to keep going. Cisco finally sighed and eked out a “keep going” that had Hartley smirking and bending back down. He took the Cisco’s cock back into his mouth and gave a few more languid sucks. He worked his tongue along the vein making sure to pay special attention to the swollen tip.

He could just begin to feel the tightening of the balls that signaled the impending orgasm. Although Hartley had swallowed the last three loads, he found himself wanting to play a different game. One that would involve the cum being accessible. Therefore he sat back away from his lover.

Cisco gave a deep moan and Hartley pulled back with a smirk. He worked the abused flesh with his hand while Cisco moaned piteously at the overstimulation. It only took a few moments for Cisco to find his fourth orgasm. One that had him desperately whimpering at the sweet torture that came from moments like these.

Cisco was liberally splattered with cum. Both his own and from Hartley’s indulgences. It made him feel both completely adored and utterly filthy. It was a feeling that he could get behind though. Although this last orgasm had left him limp and exhausted. His body pushed to the outer limits of what it could take.

Hartley released the softening cock knowing that they were done with the orgasming part of the night. That didn’t mean however that they were done completely. He used his left hadn’t to tweak the pink nipples and his right to scoop up a generous amount of cum into his hand. Hartley brought his hand up to his mouth while maintaining eye contact with Cisco.

Cisco stared as Hartley licked the cum from his own hand with languid swipes of his mouth. Cisco was utterly mesmerized by what was happening in front of him. Every lick had him more and more hypnotized by Hartley’s clever tongue.

Once his hand had been clean Hartley took another scoop from Cisco’s chest and brought it up to Cisco’s mouth. Cisco opened it and licked the cum from his hand, his eyes closing at the feeling of the salty liquid making its way to his stomach. Hartley chuckled lightly and Cisco opened his eyes back up. He stared at his lover knowing that the night was still young and there as still things to be done.

**Before**

“I’m just saying that the movie is going to be good. I watched the trailers. How can you go wrong with giant monsters killing each other?”

“The story could be incohesive, the characters flat and uninteresting and the entire premise wrong.” Cisco gave an unhappy sigh at his boyfriend.

“I’ll bet you that if we go to see that movie that not all of those things will be wrong with it.” Hartley gave a mischievous grin.

“Oh? What are you willing to bet me? A night where I can do whatever I want to you for however long I want to?” Cisco swallowed nervously. He knew that Hartley included a lot of things in the estimation ‘anything’ and that he might very well live to regret this decision.

“Right, all 3 things have to be wrong with it. It has to be noticeable enough that I can recognize it, not just you and if I win we try out that new Thai place for dinner.” Hartley raised an eyebrow and held out his hand to shake.

“Deal.”

**Afterward**

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I? Or go too far?” Cisco smiled dreamily up at his boyfriend. His body was tired but it had the added benefit of wearing out his mind. That was one of the reasons that they often did these scenes. It made it much easier to get Cisco out of his head and in a state of mind to accept both praised and sleep.

“No that was just perfect. I really enjoyed it. I especially liked the bet. Knowing that I had to do this but also not having the feeling of sickness that comes with doing something wrong. That was really amazing. You were amazing. I think that we should do it that way again. It also made me feel less like I was going to drop. After all, it was just a bet that I lost. Not something that I did wrong.” Hartley smiled and pressed a kiss to Cisco’s forehead. Then he picked up the water bottle and fed him a few more sips of water.

“Here drink more. You are going to need it after the day that you have had. I am so proud of you. You did so well.” Cisco smiled again and took long slow sips of the water. After he had had a bit to eat he found himself relaxing back into the bed.

He sunk into the clean, comfortable sheets and let Hartley wrap his arms around him. Hartley sat up for a moment and removed his hearing aids. He used a micro-fiber cloth to remove the grime and dirt from them and then set them on the bedside stand in their charger. He then removed his glasses and put them inside of the protective case.

After that, he wrapped his arms around Cisco’s waist and pressed a kiss to Cisco’s ear. Then the two of them settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it


End file.
